


faint heart never won fair lady

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, F/M, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Possession, Puns & Word Play, Telepathic Bond, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: With deliberation, she says,I must be out of my mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191





	faint heart never won fair lady

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _out of my mind_

Ladybug turns too slowly—doesn't dodge—falls—

 _Gotta get her clear!_ Chat Noir snatches up his partner, weaves between blasts and buildings, praying: get her clear, wake her up, she'll hate it if this is how he learns her name—left, alley, that fire escape maybe—

He slams into the building's corner instead, Ladybug's head cracking off brick—no no no, he wasn't _hit_ , was he? what's wrong that his body and mind are going different directions? how can he _protect_ her like this—

Familiar clumsiness, like strange racing thoughts of disaster, of _cat_ astrophe if she doesn't wake, if he learns her name—he has _seen_ what that will do: Paris's only living soul a disconcerting icy white, who says _Marinette_ meaning the girl who went to dust underwater, the self who died reaching for his partner—

Chat Noir stumbles, falls into the alley, curling to shield Ladybug's limp body, cradle her bleeding head. "I was never akumatized," he whispers, harsh, jarring. Adrien's never even seen a butterfly after him—contrast Zombizou, Chameleon, Verity Queen. "I only touched the earrings _once_."

With deliberation, his internal narration says in Ladybug's voice, _I must be out of my mind._

 _You know you're in my heart, Buginette._ Plagg's more vicious than Tikki: they trade Miraculouses smoothly, Plagg to guard Marinette's body, Adrien's to wield Tikki. "Spots on!" _I've half a mind to—_

 _I am of two minds about falling for you,_ snaps Ladybug, _but I take heart from how I can now dump the alchemy shopping list on **your** pocketbook._

 _And some grimoire translation?_ His Mandarin will be useful, they know. They could read each other's minds in battle before? They'll miss being on the same page like this.

 _All you read is love?_ one asks.

One answers, _Better late than novel._

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
